


Finally home

by ellebanshee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: Lena has been away a while and is finally coming home to the woman she loves





	Finally home

**Author's Note:**

> So Sorry it took me forever to bring something but here I am with a really short story!

It's been a while since Lena has seen her girlfriend. A few weeks in fact. They have talked on the phone and video chatted but it just wasn't the same as holding the blonde in her arms. She could tell the distance was taking its toll on Kara too. They both missed one another horribly. Both counting down the days and weeks until they saw each other again.

It was only suppose to be for two weeks though things didn't go as planned. Unforeseen circumstances happened and those two weeks now became five. Lena was currently on a plane home back to National City. A place she called home for a few years now. Though home for the last two years was coming home to Kara. Something she never thought she would have. Though now she had that with her.

They shared a nice sized apartment together. Even has a pet puppy that Kara had rescued and brought home. Lena couldn't wait to be home with them. Watch as her girlfriend got down on the floor to play with their little fur child. Kara loved calling it that and Lena wouldn't take that away from her for anything in the world.

Lena watched out her window as the clouds went by. They would soon be landing in National City. She had told Kara she wanted to fly back from Kansas and not be picked up by Kara was a lot. She knew her girlfriend wanted to waste no time in them being together. Lena could only tell her that they would be as one again soon.

When her plane landed she couldn't help the happiness she felt. When she grabbed her bag and got off the plane she looked around, smiling when she saw a familiar blonde standing near the plane. Her lips perked up into a smirk though when she saw the amount of agents around. She gave a soft chuckle and walked down the stars of the jet. She could see Kara was practically bouncing where she stood.

When she was close enough strong arms captured her in a hug and began to spin her around. Lena let out a small gasp before a laugh escaped her lips. After a moment she was placed back on the ground. The adorable goofy smile of her girlfriend made her own smile turn into a small goofy one. Kara brought that out in her sometimes. She leaned forward as placing her hand on the side of Kara's cheek and kissed her shortly.

It wasn't a long kiss, no they would do that later in the privacy of their own home. For now it helped them both. She was lifted once again though her forehead still against Kara's.

“I missed you so much Lee.”

“I missed you to Kara.”

She was finally home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open https://datacupcake.tumblr.com/


End file.
